Founder Reborn
by Favorite Cousin Foreva
Summary: Dumbledore and all the other headmasters headmistress of Hogwarts have been waiting for the four founders to be reincarnated. Salazar Slytherin is finally reincarnated but his a girl and is a Halliwell. All four sisters plus 1.
1. Reincarnation

Founder Reborn

Summary: Dumbledore and all the other headmasters/headmistress of Hogwarts have been waiting for the four founders to be reincarnated. Salazar Slytherin is finally reincarnated but his a girl and is a Halliwell. All four sisters plus 1.

AN: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Reincarnated

Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts getting ready for the students to come back. It has been about a year since Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter and Harry survived. Life went back to normal but life would never be normal again.

Then a sound went off. Dumbledore looked around and went into his deck drew. There was something that tells them that a Hogwarts founder has been reborn/reincarnated. "It can't be." There were four lights and under them the named of the four founders and Salazar Slytherin light went off.

"Salazar Slytherin has been reincarnated." Dumbledore went to the fire place and told Snape and McGonagall to get into his office. The entire teachers were back at Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" McGonagall and Snape asked when they got there looking very worried.

"A Hogwarts founder has finally been reincarnated." Dumbledore told them. "Salazar Slytherin has finally been reincarnated."

"Salazar was the first founder to be reincarnated." McGonagall whispered.

"We better go see our founder. He should be in the hospital." Snape said. They all floo powered to the wizard hospital.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the counter said.

"Yes, we're looking for a newborn baby boy. He should have been born about 5 minute ago." Dumbledore told the lady.

"No baby boy has been born 5 minutes ago. There was a girl born about 20 minutes ago but no. I'm sorry." The lady said looking at a list.

"Bu…" Snape was about to say but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Thank you for your time." Dumbledore goes back to the fire place and the others follow. They all go back to Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" Snape yelled.

"Salazar must have been born into a muggle family." McGonagall and Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"I feel sorry for that family." McGonagall said. Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts when he and the other three founders had a fight about what type of students they should let into the school. Salazar only wanted pure blood families and hated muggles.

"How are we going to find him?" Snape asked. Dumbledore went into his deck drew again and pulled something out.

"This should help us." Dumbledore looks at his founders' finder and sees where he made his mistake. "Salazar lives in San Francisco. That's where we have to go." Dumbledore says a spell and an old paper bag appears. '"Come on." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape hole the portkey and they disappear.

They appeared in front of a muggle hospital. "He's in there." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape went in and to the front deck. "We're looking for…" Dumbledore looks down at his founders' finder. "Room 150."

"Go down this hall and it's on the left." The lady says. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape go down the hallway and open room 150. There were four girl with smiles on there faces and two ladies one of them holding a baby. The baby was a girl but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape didn't know that muggles hospital rips the baby in the color pink if it's a girl.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. Do you think we could talk to you a minute." Dumbledore tells the lady holding the baby.

"Okay, I'm Patty Halliwell." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape look at each other. They all knew about the charmed- ones. The other lady takes the four little girls outs of the room.

"Well let's start with I'm headmaster of Hogwarts…" Patty stops him.

"I know and I think you know about my magic. What did you come here for?"

"Well you see we have this short of what humans would say computer that tells us when our four founders Salazar Slytherin, Groic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw would be reincarnated. Finally it said Salazar Slytherin was reincarnated and this leads us to you." Dumbledore said holding up his founders' finder.

"So let's see our little founder." Snape looks at the baby. "Why do muggle rip a boy in pink?"

"A girl. Your founder is a girl." Patty said.

"May I look at her arm?" Patty nods and Dumbledore looks at the right arm to see a snake birth mark. "She is Salazar Slytherin. Looks like I was wrong about him being reincarnated into a boy. Patty when she gets her memory back as Salazar please contacts us."

"She's going to get her memory back but you don't get your memory of past lives back." Dumbledore laughs.

"In our magic if your past life was a strong, witch or wizard then they get the memory back but we don't know when. There are some things you should about Salazar you should know. First of all he could talk to snakes which your daughter should be able to do and Salazar was a dark wizard."

"Okay and by the way my daughters name is Paola and what do you mean by dark wizard?" Patty asked.

"A dark wizard is someone who likes to use dark magic. That doesn't really mean there evil." McGonagall told Patty. McGonagall takes out her wand and says a spell. A little toy snake appears. "Here, for Paola." McGonagall hands over the snake.

Snape goes into his pocket and takes out a ring. "This was Salazar ring. You can tell because it has his name on it. I found it at Hogwarts. Give it to Paola when she's older." Snape hands Patty the ring.

Dumbledore takes out his wand and summons a baby blanket that was green. "We know for a fact that Salazar Slytherin favorite color was green maybe Paola's will to." On the baby blanket was a snake.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Maybe this is the begin of our two magic's joining together. All thanks to Paola being the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin." Patty smiles at them.

"Hopefully it will be." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all go back to Hogwarts and Patty tells her mother Penny about Paola.

AN: Tell me how you like. R&R.


	2. Memories

Founder Reborn

Mae-E: I really don't want to say right now so why don't you just read and find out. Thanks.

AN: I'm going ahead in time three years. I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. I only own characters I made up.

Prue: 10

Piper: 9

Phoebe: 7

Paige: 6

Paola: 3

Chapter 2: Memories

Paola Halliwell is a little girl who 3rd birthdays is today. Paola gets out of bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen where her Grandma and sisters were. "There you are. Happy birthday, Paola darling." Grams pick Paola up.

"Happy birthday, Paola. You're a big girl now." Prue says and Paola nods.

"Happy birthday." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige say together. Piper puts a plat of pancakes in front of Paola. "Blueberry pancakes, your favorite." Piper helped Grams cook them.

"Yes." Paola says with a smile. Paola starts to eat. Prue looks at her little sister happy but sad at the same time. A couple of days after Paola was born there mother died and Paola would never get to know her.

After Paola was done Grams picks her up and brings her upstairs. She takes out a bush and starts to bush Paola hair which was long and brown. Paola tries to get away at first but then stops. There was a look of fear on her face.

"Are you okay?" Grams ask a little scared.

"Godric, help, watch out." Paola says. Grams then knew what happen. Paola got the memories of Salazar Slytherin her past life back.

"Honey, it's okay, it's all just an old memory of your past life. Do you get what I mean?" Paola looks up at Grams.

"Yes, Grams. I know everything from my past life but why?" Paola looks at Grams for help. Grams tell her the story about the three people who came and what they told Patty.

"Can you tell me what you meant when you said 'Godric, help, watch out.' It would be hard to help you if I don't know what you're scared of." Paola was still scared about something.

"Godric and Salazar were fighting together to make a dark wizard go away and Salazar went away." Paola whispered kind of acting like a three year old but you could see she knew a lot more.

"Don't worry. That happened a long time ago. Try not to think about Salazar memories and if you can't stop think about the good things." Paola looks at Grams and then you could see a smile come on her face.

"I'll tell you a lot more later but for now don't tell your sisters anything." Paola nodded and let Grams finish bushing her hair thinking about the day Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena founded Hogwarts.

(((Flash Back)))

"Well it's finally done." Godric said. "Now what should we call our school?"

"How about G.H.S.R?" Helga said which made everyone look at her confused. "G for Godric, H for Helga, S for Salazar, and R for Rowena."

"That's a nice name but how about we think of something else." Rowena said. "Let's see… how about The W&W? It means the witches and wizards."

"No." Godric said. "We should call it Witch and Wizard Worriers 101."

"Not everyone we teach is going to be a worrier Godric." Salazar told his best friend. "Some people may own a shore or work in politics for that new government we're trying to make."

"Then what's your idea, Salazar?" Godric asked.

"Yes, tell us your idea. I'm sure you got one." Helga said with a smile.

"How about Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry?" Salazar gave them his idea.

"It is a good name. I'll go with it." Rowena and Helga said. They all looked at Godric.

"Fine, he came up with a good one." Godric said. "Now let's go get everything ready and you better put that pet of yours in that chamber, Salazar." Godric said referring to the basilisk.

"Godric my pet is already in the chamber and he is meant to protect the school." Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric all walked into Hogwarts.

(((End Flash Back)))

Grams change Paola out of her PJ's and into a white shirt and blue jeans. For the rest of the day Paola didn't think too much about Salazar. She just had fun with her sisters celebrating her 3rd birthday.

AN: Okay before anyone says anything about Hogwarts history I just want to say that I'm changing it. R&R.


	3. Paola Summer

Founder Reborn

Donalddeutsch: Thanks.

DarkAngelPearl: yeah but this is all every important to know when Paola got the memories and how they effect her life. Thanks.

Mae-E: Yeah I know. Well I'll tell you this I know Paola father isn't Sam or Victor but I haven't really decided who the father is going to be. I guess just some human. Thanks.

Ages

Prue: 18

Piper: 17

Phoebe: 15

Paige: 14

Paola: 10 soon be11

Chapter 3: Paola summer before the letter

Paola walked into the manor after the last day of school before summer vacation. "Hello, Paola darling, how was school?" Grams ask Paola.

"Ratter not talk about it." Paola mumbled and went upstairs into her room. /Hi Samon/ Paola said to her pet snake she got when she was 5.

Most people say that 5 were too young for any normal girl but the key word in that is normal. Paola wasn't a normal girl at all. She was the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. A great wizard about 1,000 years ago, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts. The best witch and wizard school in the whole wizard world and not to mention at that time the only wizard and witch school in the world that wasn't for warriors. She got the memories of Salazar back when she was 3.

If you think that's weird then listen to this. Salazar was reborn into the Halliwell family; the strongest witch family in a different type of magic then Salazar. Paola power for the Halliwell family was copying other people power. She was the only one out of the 5 sisters that had her powers. It is a long and boring story about why that is. Paola can do both types of magic, talk to snake, and a lot of other things Salazar was able to do.

/Hello, my snake child. How are you? You don't look good/ Samon asked.

/Can you believe that me Paola Halliwell: Lord Salazar Slytherin in a past life and a strong witch who fights demon has to let bullies beat her up in school. It is not fair/ Paola told her pet. Paola was wearing a red shirt and black pants. On her figure was one of Salazar Slytherin many rings but Paola didn't base her life around what Salazar life was. Around her neck was a locket with a picture of her and her sisters in it.

/Snake child, remember all your grandmother told you. Even if they do pick on you there still innocents and you protect the innocent/ Paola nodded.

/I guess your right… wait I never told you that Grams said that and your only suppose to understand Paslemouth/ Samon went onto Paola. Paola put Samon around her neck and went downstairs.

"What's for dinner?" Paola yelled to Grams.

"Chicken," Grams told Paola. "It's almost done. Can you get your sisters?"

"Sure, Grams." Paola goes upstairs and goes into Phoebe and Paige's room.

"Hey, knock before coming in." Phoebe and Paige yelled. "And that snake can't come in here." Paige added.

"Whatever, foods done." Paola told them and then went into Prue and Piper's room. When she went in Piper screamed because of Samon.

"Oh come on, Samon wouldn't hurt you. Dinners ready." Paola went to the dinning room and they all started eating. Her sisters were talking about what they were going to do with there summer.

"Paola, what are you doing." Piper asked. Piper wasn't sitting close to Paola because Paola still had Samon around her neck.

"Most likely taking care of Kit and Brownie since Paige and Phoebe don't take care of there pets during the summer." Phoebe has a pet cat named Kit and Paige has a pet dog named Brownie and if it was a surprise Brownie and Kit got along good.

"There's got to be something else you can do." Prue said.

"Nope there isn't. I got no friends, remember?" Paola said. Paola's only friends were her sisters and animals. She could only talk to snakes but she copied the power of mind talking as she called it and was able to talk to any animal with her mind.

"Well you know we could all do something sometime." Piper said and Prue, Phoebe, and Paige agreed.

"Okay, I'm done." Paola put her plat in the sink. "Going into my room." Paola went upstairs.

/What's wrong/ Samon asked.

/There is nothing wrong and can you stop acting like a mother/ Paola took Salazar ring off and threw. 'Why do I have to be the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin?' Paola asked herself again.

Paola did what she said for the summer. She took care of the animals in the house. Paola didn't really talk to Samon anymore. She was kind of getting annoyed that her only friend was a snake. Sometimes Paola even wish she didn't have Salazar's memories or any type of power.

Then one day Paola went to go get the mail and saw a letter address to her. She looked and saw that it was from Hogwarts. "Why?" Paola whispered. She gave everything to Grams even the Hogwarts letter.

"Paola, darling, this letter is for you." Grams said also knowing that it was a letter from Hogwarts.

"Don't care, not going, not hungry, and not staying." Paola ran up stairs followed by Brownie.

"What did she mean by not going?" Phoebe asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Phoebe. Eat your breakfast while I go talk to Paola." Grams said knowing what Paola meant. Grams walked into Paola's room where she saw Paola crying on her bed. Grams sat on the end of the bed and hugged Paola saying it was alright. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being Salazar Slytherin, I hate having magic. Both types of magic. It's just horrible. Because of magic my life is horrible. I don't want anything to do with Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, or snakes."

"It's your destiny to go back to Hogwarts. They need you." Grams told Paola.

"Why do they need me? They lasted 1,000 years without Salazar Slytherin." Paola told Grams.

"They've been waiting for there founders. Look if you don't like bring Salazar Slytherin then when you come home I'll get rib of all memories of magic even Salazar memories and block your power again." Grams told Paola. Paola looked at Grams with wide eyes.

"You really mean that?" Paola asked Grams and Grams nodded. "Even being able to talk to snakes?" Grams nodded again. Paola gave Grams a kiss. "Thank you and by the way you know Phoebe and Paige are listening at the door." Grams opens the door and Phoebe and Paige fall

"What were you doing?" Grams asked.

"Listening is magic really real?" Paige and Phoebe asked.

"Yes it is and I would like it if you don't tell your other sisters about this." Grams told Phoebe and Paige.

"What would you give us?" Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"You know Albus Dumbledore said I could bring two out of four of my sisters. I'll bring you two to Hogwarts." Paola said because she took the note from Grams and read it.

"It's a deal." Phoebe and Paige said excited. Grams also walk out of the room with a smile on her face. She knew that Paola would never up her magic. When Paola was 7 almost the same thing happen and after a of thinking she decided she wanted to keep her magic.

(((In Paola's room)))

"I can't believe we're going to a magic school. When do we leave?" Paige asked.

"In a few weeks Professor Snape will come and pick us up." Paola told them thinking about how Salazar and Godric left to go battle.

(((Flash Back)))

"You don't have to go." Rowena begged. "You can stay here. Please don't leave me and our daughter and your son that you just found out you had."

"Rowena I will be back and so will Godric. We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah and that means don't beg us to stay. Helga take good care of our son." Helga nodded and Godric and Salazar left Hogwarts.

(((End Flash Back)))

"Paola, hello in there." Phoebe said. Paola looked at Phoebe.

"You just like blacked out." Phoebe told her.

"Oh sorry. I was looking at some of Salazar's memories.' Paola told them.

/Snake Child, what's going on/ Samon asked.

/I don't feel like talking to you right now/ Paola told her snake.

"You can really talk to snakes?" Paige asked and Paola nodded her head.

AN: Okay I hope you like this chapter. By the way tell me if you want Phoebe and Paige to get there powers. Oh and yeah in my story the Hogwarts history is wrong and Salazar and the other three founders got along nicely together.


	4. Diagon Ally, the train, and the shorting

Founder Reborn

DarkAngelPearl: well I hope this is soon enough. Thank you.

Mae-E: lol, that is funny that you use to have a dog named Brownie. When Paola copies a power it is hers unless she says she doesn't want it and the power goes away. I'm not really going to answer any of your other questions right now. Thanks.

S. Halliwell24: yeah I think I am going to have them get there powers. Oh and about Harry's Twin Sister I wasn't going for a soap opera but thanks anyway. I wouldn't mind you being my beta reader but can you give your email in your next review. Thanks.

Chapter 4: Diagon ally, the train, and shorting

Phoebe, Paige, and Paola were wit for Professor Snape to pick them up. Paola had her backpack which had a never ending spell on it but Phoebe and Paige didn't know that. She also had Samon in his cage. Phoebe had Kit in her cat holder and Paige had Brownie in her dog holder. Paola had asked if Paige could bring Brownie and Professor Dumbledore said yes.

Then there was a knock on the door and Paola answers. "Hello, you must be Professor Snape." Paola greeted.

"Yes I am." Professor Snape said.

"Come in." Paola said and Snape came in. "Would you like a drink?"

"NO we have a lot to do." Snape said. Paola nodded. Phoebe, Paige, and Paola said good bye to Grams, Piper, and Prue and they walked out. Snape then portkeyed them to the leaky cauldron.

"Hello, Sev, would you like a drink?" The guy behind the bar said.

"No, I am on Hogwarts business, Tom." Tom nodded and just looked away. Snape went into the back and opened the door to Diagon.

"Wow" Phoebe and Paige said together. Paola laughed a little.

"Wait till you see Hogwarts." Paola told them. "Pro, Snape, can we go to the bank first." Paola asked.

"I was thinking the same thing but first give me your stuff." Phoebe and Paige handed there bags over to Snape who made the small. "Put this into your pocket." Snape said. "As for the dog, cat, and snake hold them now Salazar give me your bag."

"My name is Paola and I would like to keep my bag the same size it is now. It is pretty small and isn't heavy." Snape showed them the way to Gringots wizard bank. They went up to the counter.

"Can you bring us to the first five values?" Paola asked.

"No one can open those values. They are said to be owned by the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself." The guy said. (AN: what are those things who work at the wizard bank?)

"Well then I would like to try." The guy called Giggle and told her to bring them to the first five values. When they got there Paola went up to Salazar Slytherin value. /Open up, it's Salazar/ Paola hiss.

/So your finally saying your Salazar/ Samon said to Paola as the doors open. Paola walked into the value which had swords and armor in it but then Paola walked up to a wall.

/Let me see my gold/ Paola hiss.

"What is she saying?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but look at that gold.' Paige said pointing to the wall that moved aside. "This is... just… I don't even know what to say."

"Is this money still good?" Paola asked.

"Yes it is." Snape said looking at the money.

"By getting into this value you got all of Salazar Slytherin's estates." Giggle said.

"What if I get into the other 4 values?" Paola asked. Giggle looked at Paola like she was crazy.

"You'd be a lucky little girl." Giggle said. Paola walked over Godric value and the loin on it basically came to life.

"Salazar, long time no see." The loin said.

"Hello so how did everything go?" Paola asked.

"We made sure no one not even your heir can get into these values." A voice came from Helga's value. "It's nice to see you again Salazar."

"It is Paola now. As you can see Salazar is a boys name and I am a girl." Paola smiled.

"Sometimes reincarnation can be a bitch." A voice came from Rowena's value.

"Can you let me into the values?" Paola asked. The three values open and Paola turned to Giggles. "How is that for you?" Paola walked into Godric value. "I see Godric put a lot of weapons in here."

Paola walked out and the value close. Then Paola went into Rowena and opened up a door. "Robes of course, I remember how ugly the robes wizards and witches wore were." Paola walked out of Rowena and into Helga's. "That's a nice panting." There was a panting on the wall of Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar son and daughter, and Godric daughter.

One of Salazar children was with Rowena Ravenclaw well the other was with some girl who Salazar had sex with because he was drunk.

"Well anyway let's see about the 5th value." Paola walked out of Helga's value and the over to the 5th one with a smile on her face. The 5th value is no Merlin value I was a value that was made by all four of them but unlike there value it doesn't have there symbols on it and like there values it has its own mind but the founders could never control it so it will be hard to get in.

"Hello, can you let me in?" Paola says to the door.

"No, you're not aloud in." The door yelled back.

"Don't even try. He won't let anyone in." The loin said.

"Fine, whatever but Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and Helga made you." Paola said.

"WHAT?" Giggle and Snape yelled.

"What you didn't think that Merlin actually made this. It was the founders. Let's go." Paola took some money from Salazar value and got back in the cart. They went back to Diagon ally.

"Well since you think our cloths are so ugly you don't have to wear them. All you need is a wand since your not really going to be that much of a student." Snape said.

"What?" Paola, Phoebe, and Paige asked.

"Well you're going to learn spells and potions that were made after 1,000 years ago and your going to help us teachers. Come on let's get your wand." They went the Oliver and an old guy was there.

"I'll been waiting for you, Salazar." Oliver said.

"My name is Paola, Paola Halliwell not Salazar Slytherin." Paola yelled at Oliver.

"I am sorry Paola now let's get to work. Since you're also from the other type of magic your wand is going to have to be as good as you are. What are your powers?"

"My power is to copy other people's power so I have a lot of powers. I've been collecting since I was 3." Paola looked at four cases. They were basically right next to be she was standing and Paola open one up. It was Salazar Slytherin wand. There was no mistaking it since Salazar made his own wands. Paola close the case and put it back down.

"Do I really need a wand? I can do wand less magic for your type of magic." Paola said. Snape shook his head surprise.

"These two need a wand." Snape said.

"What are your powers?"

"We don't know. There blocked." Paige said.

"Phoebe's power is premonition to see into the past or future and when you're ready you also get the power of levitation and empathy. Paige being half whitelighter will have whitelighter powers starting with orbing and I don't know what your witch power will be." Paola told them.

"How do you know this?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't want to know. Oh and Grams is trying to find a way to unblock Phoebe's power without unblocking Prue's and Piper's powers this way Phoebe can have her power and there will be no power of three until Grams dies."

"Just find them a wand." Snape said. Oliver gave Phoebe and Paige a wand and it worked for them.

"Before you leave, Paola I want you to have this wand." Oliver said picking up the wand Paola was holding earlier.

"I don't want it." Paola said and they walked out.

/Why don't you want that wand/ Samon asked Paola

/Because it was Sal… hey how do you know this stuff. Can you understand English/ Paola asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe yelled.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Paola told Phoebe.

/Well I'll tell you another day, snake child/ Samon said. Snape, Paola, Phoebe, Paige, and there pets went to king cross. Snape showed them how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ and told them to go with the first years.

After a while a girl with messy brown hair and a red head girl walk into the compartment. "Hello, have you seen a boy with red hair and another boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead." The girl with messy brown hair said.

"Nope, I haven't seen him." Paola said. "What about you two? You were checking out some of the boys."

"Red heads aren't my thing and I haven't seen a boy with a scar." Phoebe said.

"I don't mind red heads but don't like boys with scars and no I haven't seen them." Paige said. '

"Oh, well I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friends little sister Ginny Wesley." Hermione said.

"I'm Paola Halliwell and these are my sisters Paige Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell." Paola told them.

"Are you first years?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Paola, Phoebe, and Paige all said.

"Well then, hopefully we'll all be in the same house." Ginny said. "We better go and look for Harry and Ron."

"Yeah, well I hope to see you in Gryffindor." Hermione said and they walked out. Paola, Phoebe, and Paige all got out there Ipods and listen to them for the rest of the train ride and they boat ride up to Hogwarts. When the shorting started they turned there music up. Samon, Brownie, and Kit were taken by Professor Snape to Hogwarts so there was no question as to why there was a snake and a dog on the train.

After the shorting Dumbledore stood up but most people was surprise because there were still three people left. "I'd like to tell you all a little story. About 11 years ago the founder reborn detector went off and it said that Salazar Slytherin was reborn. Well anyone we found out that the baby was born in San Francisco in a muggle hospital. We were very much surprise to say the least when we found out that Salazar Slytherin was a girl and that girl is Paola Halliwell…" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other surprise.

"Well I know it might be useless but I would like to see what house Paola would get into so Paola can you come up please." Paola, Paige, and Phoebe music was too loud and they weren't able to hear Dumbledore. Phoebe looked up at Dumbledore and took her earphones off.

"We're you talking to us?" Phoebe asked.

"Are you Paola?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I'm Phoebe, Paola's older sister." Phoebe told Dumbledore

"Your one of the sisters she decided to bring. Okay can you get Paola for me?"

"No prob," Phoebe turned Paola's Ipod off.

"What gives?" Paola asked confused.

"The old man wants you." Phoebe said pointing to Dumbledore.

"What's up?" Paola asked.

"Can you come up and get shorted." Paola orbs over to the shorting and using Grams power she put the hat on her head and sat down.

_'Well it looks like you keep Salazar memories away from your memories very nicely. It seems that if you want to go into one of Salazar's memories you can but if you don't there's a wall that keeps it back. I believe you did that yourself. Well as much as I like going threw Salazar's memories I want to see what makes Paola Halliwell, Paola Halliwell…_

_'Well you're definitely not a Slytherin. That's for sure. You're also not that smart or loyal but there is a lot of bravely in you. Oh yes, fighting demons even if the odds aren't on your side. Protecting the innocent or muggles as we call them from the demons. That makes it harder, right? Oh yeah and letting the bullies pick on you even if you could do a lot to stop them. Well there is only one place for Paola Halliwell and that is…_GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled the last part out so everyone could hear.

Paola looked at the head table and the rest of the tables were really surprise. "What?" Paola asked not knowing about the huge Slytherin vs. Gryffindor fight.

AN: how did you like this chapter? R&R.


	5. WHAT and Powers

Founder Reborn

DarkAngelPearl: Yeah. Thanks.

Mae-E: Okay, thanks.

Chapter 5: WHAT and powers?

"Hello, what's going on?" Paola asked since the hall was still silent. "Is everyone okay?"

"This is weird," Paige said and Paola and Phoebe agreed. Then there were orbs and a guy formed.

"Hey, Leo," Paola said.

"Leo? Where have I heard that name from?' Phoebe asked herself.

"It will come to you in a minute so what's going down?' Paola asked.

"Oh, Grams figured out a way to unblock Phoebe's power without unblocking the power of three so here's a potion for Paige and Phoebe." Leo handed Paola the potions and orbed out.

"Wait, Piper's first boyfriend name is Leo." Phoebe yelled. Paola started to clap her hands.

"Finally, you figured it out." Paola hands them the potion and they drink it. Then this really bad looking guy walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape needs you in his office." The man says. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall leave telling another professor something.

"Now three can eat with the Gryffindor for tonight and I will show you the way to your room later. There is no need for your sister to get sorted Salazar." The professor said.

"The name is Paola, Paola Halliwell. Will you people stop calling me Salazar? That was my past life name and I am not Salazar Slytherin anymore." Paola yelled. Paola, Phoebe, and Paige sat at the Gryffindor table right near Hermione and Ginny. "Did you ever find your friends?"

"No, we didn't and it's not any of your business." Hermione said.

"Okay, just asking." Paola said not really looking at the food and going into her backpack which she still had on her back. Phoebe drank some of her drink and spit it back into the cup.

"What the hell is this?" Phoebe yelled gross out.

"Pumpkin juice," Ginny said. Phoebe, Paige, and Paola looked at Ginny like she was nuts. "What you three are too good for pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin Juice, that's just gross!" Paige yelled with phoebe and Paola in agreement. "Okay, I need something good to drink." Paola takes three cans of coke out of her bag and gives one to Phoebe and Paige.

"Thanks, Paola," Phoebe and Paige said together. Then two red head boys came up to them.

"How did you get into Gryffindor?" They said together.

"Who are you?" Paola asked them.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you have Slytherin memories." Paola nodded. "So how did a stupid Slytherin get into Gryffindor?"

"What are you talking about? Salazar was my past life, Paola is my life now and if I remember correctly Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best friends." Paola said.

"You got to be joking?" One of the boys said. "Godric, Helga, and Rowena hated Salazar because he hated muggles. That's why Salazar left."

"No, Salazar left because there was an evil dark lord on the lose and he left with Godric to go fight him. In the end Salazar ended up dying." Paola corrected Fred and Gorge. "And besides why would Rowena hate Salazar? They were married with a daughter."

"WHAT," You could hear everyone at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table yell while everyone at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table laughed.

"Yeah and Rowena even took care of Salazar son who he had with a women because he was drunk. Well actually Helga did help since she had to take care of her and Godric daughter."

"WHAT," This time everyone from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table yelled.

"You know what I'm going to go see how Samon is. I'll also check up on Kit and Brownie for you." Paola said and orbed away. Everyone looked at Phoebe and Paige for information thinking Paola might have told them something.

"Don't look at us. We didn't even know we were witches until a couple of weeks ago." Phoebe and Paige said.

AN: tell me how you like. R&R.


End file.
